


Late Night Call

by Eileithyia_ya



Series: More Than Just An Alliance [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law's denden mushi starts ringing late one night, with a call from his frustrated woman, Nami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and all its characters.

_"Purupurupuru. Purupurupuru. P_ _urupurupuru._ _"_

Trafalgar Law yawned himself awake. His hand reaching beneath his hat to muss up his hair, while the other stretched high above his head. He stared at the vile den den mushi on his desk. 'How dare you wake me up!' He silently chided the snail. His glower deepened as the person on the other end refused to give up.

_"Purupurupuru. Purupurupuru. Puru-"_

"What?" Law growled in a gravelly voice. 'This had better be important.' The Surgeon of Death thought to himself. Sleep, for him, was hard to come by. So he wasn't too pleased to be awoken from it.

"Tora-o." The woman said before biting down on her bottom lip, suddenly regretting that she bothered to call. He sounded angry.

Law's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice down the den den mushi. "Nami-ya? Are you alright?" He asked, eager to learn of her reason for calling.

"Yea, I'm okay." She muttered in an anxious whisper.

"Then why are you calling so late?" His tone was laced with fatigue and irritation, something his woman noticed immediately.

"I'm sorry. I know you have trouble sleeping, so I thought you might be awake." Nami fidgeted while she spoke, sweeping her hair out of her face, then sitting up straight on the green cushioned bench in the galley of the Thousand Sunny.

Law hummed in reply, rubbing his eyes to try to bring himself to full consciousness, then reclining back in his chair and propping his feet on the edge of his desk.

"Everyone else is fast asleep, and I missed you, so I thought I would call."

He couldn't help but smirk at her confession. He wasn't the romantic type, but it was still great to know she was thinking about him. "So, why do you have to call when everyone is asleep?"

Nami paused for a long moment before she answered. "Because, I've not seen you for over a month. And as I said, I miss you, everyone else is fast asleep, and this isn't the kind of _talk_ we can have with other people around."

Law's feet fell from of the desk and slammed into the floor as he quickly sat up straight. His eyes shot wide open at the implication of her call. His pulse quickened, and his breath caught in his throat, preventing him from speaking, momentarily.

"Law?" Nami called to him when he said nothing. She was already nervous, and his silence only made it worse.

"You mean what I think you mean, right?" His question came out a little more tremulous and breathy than he would have liked, but it banished all of Nami's fears that her call might be unwanted.

"Yes."

'Shit.' Law internally cursed, surprised by how much that idea instantly aroused him. His smirk quickly returned. "Where are you?"

"In the galley."

"Are you not scared you'll get caught in there?" Law asked, trying to sound less excited than he actually was. He switched on the lamp which sat on his desk, then preceded to rummage through the top drawer.

"No." She smiled, casting her eyes around the darkened kitchen. "Zoro already finished his work out, and Luffy has had two midnight snacks already. I think I'll be okay. Besides, it is the only long range transponder on board. Where are you?"

"Ah." He exclaimed when he found what he was looking for.

"What do you mean, 'ah'?" Nami asked, and Law's den den mushi looked a little perplexed.

He laughed, and a salacious smirk spread across his lips. "I stole something recently from off one of the marine bulletin boards, and I just found it."

"What is it?"

"Your wanted poster." He spoke low and slowly, trying to control his breathing as he held up the bill and stared at her picture. Seeing her face instantly stirred a dozen erotic images from his memory. "Did you have to pose like that?"

"Like what?" She inquired, quite curious and excited to know what he thought about the picture on her bounty poster.

"Exposing as much skin as possible." He paused, groaning for a moment before continuing his sentence in an even huskier voice than usual. "And sweeping all you hair up, so ever man in the world can imagine that your sexy smile is an invite for him to wrap his arms around you, and kiss down the back of your neck."

"Is that what you imagine yourself doing?"

"Well, I have done that, so yes. When I look at this poster, that night definitely springs to mind." Law smiled then, and his cheeks warmed as he remembered how she had moaned his name, and melted at his touch for the first time.

Nami laughed, her bottom lip caught in her teeth as her face flushed at the memory. "Do you need visual aids?"

"No. I have plenty of fantasies, and enough lewd memories of you to last a life time. But, your bounty poster can't hurt. Besides, there are a lot of differences between male and female arousal-"

"Please don't get all biological on me." Nami interrupted. "You'll ruin the mood."

"As you wish, Nami-ya." Law chuckled warmly. Then, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Lie down." He ordered, in a low, and rough tone.

Nami's heart skipped a beat at his words. The dulcet sound of his voice always turned her on, but hearing his commanding tone in the dark, it excited her, and also made her feel vulnerable.

She shuffled down to lay on the green bench with an wicked smile on her face. Her knees were raised, leaning on the back rest, and her ankles crossed. Nami tried to ignore the intense butterflies in her stomach as propped her head on the arm rest and draped her hair over the edge.

"Are you comfortable?" Law inquired when he heard nothing but silence.

"Yes. Do you want to know what I'm wearing?"

"Isn't that a bit cliché, Nami-ya?"

"But I'm wearing your t-shirt." She explained in a soft tone. " …. only your t-shirt." Nami whispered in a smoky voice.

Law groaned as he closed his eyes and eased back into his chair, imagining Nami straddling him. The thought of her sat naked on top of him, concealed by his yellow t-shirt that was far too big for her, 'That needs to happen!' He thought to himself as the tension began to coil in his groin.

"How do you want to do this?" Law asked as he imagined himself looking up at Nami while she rolled her hips against him, grinding her clit along his confined length. The flush drained from his cheeks then as his blood quickly rushed to his cock.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a little confused.

Law couldn't help but smirk at her. Despite her callowness, she was still bold enough to call. "You instigated this, so how do you want to proceed? Do you want me to tell you how I'm going to fuck you, or do you want to take control? You could tell me all your fantasies, and everything you want me to do to you, or you to me."

Nami's heart began to race as she simply imagined his lips, and hands all over her body. Then visualised him pounding into her, mercilessly. "What about you telling me all the things you want to do to me?"

A shudder rippled through his body then as an image of Nami flashed through his mind. Leather and lace, restrained and blindfolded at the centre of his bed. "I don't think you're ready to hear that yet." Law agonised, desperately trying to momentarily ignore his pulsing erection. "So, does that mean you want me to be in control?"

"Yes."

Her breathy reply urged his hand to rub his hard length through his jeans. "Is there anything in particular you want me to do to you?"

"Yes. There's actually something you haven't done to me yet-"

"There is?" Law interrupted in bewilderment. His hand stilled, and his brows knitted together as he searched his mind to find the answer.

"Well, you have," Nami began to explain, only adding to Law's confusion. "But you didn't finish."

"Ah." He exclaimed, instantly smirking as he knew then what she meant. "Here are the rules, Nami-ya. When I tell you what my hands are doing, you have to touch yourself exactly as I explain."

"Okay." Nami affirmed. Law thought her reply was a little breathy, but she sounded confident.

"When I tell you where my tongue is, you have to lick your fingers before you touch yourself there."

Law watched the den den mushi on his desk while he spoke. It was blushing heavily, gnawing on its bottom lip with wide eyes.

Nami released her lip from her teeth, in order to cover her mouth with her hand. She panted a couple of times, then rested her other palm on her chest to steady her racing heart. "Okay." She whispered in a quavering voice, her hand muffling her acknowledgement. "But what about you?"

"I'm just going to slowly stroke my cock, while I imagine, and vocalise this intimate kiss." Law said with a smirk, before licking his lips. He was already unbuttoning his jeans to release his erection which now burned for attention.

His guttural tone made it obvious to Nami just how aroused he was.

"I'm guessing you're already on the sofa. Which way are you facing?" Law asked as he squeezed his eyes shut, and tightened his grip around his cock. His arousal was escalating fast as his mind pictured, and planned what he was going to say to Nami.

It felt like it took her a lifetime to reply. "The kitchen is to my right."

"Are you lying down flat?"

"Hang on." Nami said, and she scooted down the bench a little, enjoying the sensation of Law's t-shirt brushing over her skin as she moved.

"And make sure your hair is out of the way. I don't want it tickling you, and ruining this."

Nami laughed as she ensured her hair was far from her neck. "Okay."

"Prop your left knee up, and drop you right over the side." Nami did as he asked. Then, she closed her eyes, despite the darkness of the galley, it seemed a little more thrilling that way. She was already breathing heavily in anticipation, her heart felt like it was beating in her throat.

She desperately hoped that she would hear if any of the crew were on their way up. They would get quite an eye full if she got caught.

"Imagine I'm crawling up between your legs, pushing your t-shirt up, and placing soft kisses up your body. Running my hands up your silky thighs,-"

"Oh my god!" Nami moaned as her body heated at the thought of him touching her.

"- over your hips and waist." Law paused then to listen to her panting. The smirk on his face grew with every audible breath that left her lips. "I'm going to pull your body against mine, and kiss your lips in a moment. I want you tilt your hips up to meet my cock."

"If I do that, I'll just imagine your dick sliding into me." Nami purred.

"Mmm." Law hummed, unable to stop his mind from recalling what her wet walls felt like as he penetrated her. Her warm body drawing him in to fill her completely. He remembered how she would throw her head back, her eyes fluttering shut, as she gasped at him sensually stretching her.

"We're not having sex, remember?" He responded, after managing to steer his mind back to what they had chosen.

"But it's what I want."

"Nami-ya!"

Law heard her grumble, and the soft sound of fabric shifting over her skin.

Nami tilted her hips, and just as she said she would, she imagined him pushing into her. She saw his hooded gold eyes, heard the feral groans he made everytime he entered her. She remembered how his lips would trail up her neck, setting her blood ablaze, and how his ragged pants would tickle her skin, causing her fever to intensify.

"Law, I can't do this!" Nami mewled as she clenched her thighs together to banish the desperate ache that had ignited within her. She ran her hands over her stomach and her ribs, trying to quieten her body.

"Why not?" He growled in disappointment, his hand continuing to pump along his length.

"I'm too turned on already, and we've only just started." Nami complained. "I've not even touched myself yet."

"But you are touching yourself. I can hear you writhing."

Nami was sure he was speaking in a lower tone than normal. His voice sounded casual, yet so magnetic, and enchanting. "I want you so badly. I'm in agony."

"We'll skip to the end then?"

"No!" She desperately blurted out.

"Alright. I'm going to roughly pinch both your nipples through your t-shirt. You love it when I do that." Law croaked in an incredibly seductive voice.

"I don't, I hate it." Nami declared, her usual bossy tone returned, but she couldn't fool Law. He knew her body fairly well now.

"Only because you want my hands on your skin. Do it." He dared.

"Ah!" Nami gasped. Her excitement caused Law to buck vigorously into his own hand.

"I bet you look fucking beautiful." Law said honestly, remembering some of her heated expressions. He loved the sight of her flushed cheeks, and parted plump lips as she writhed with pleasure.

"Imagine I'm kissing your neck. My right hand leaves your nipple to slowly trail down your body, and gently cup between your legs." He heard her complain at that, so decided to make her torture worse. "Just rest you hand there. No pressure, no rubbing, no grinding."

"Law." She moaned, in a slightly higher pitch than usual. "I want your incredible dick inside me."

"Fuck!" Law cursed as he shuddered. He wasn't mentally prepared to hear that. Even though Nami was quite sexually assertive, verbally, she was fairly demure, refusing to stoke his ego while he tormented her. So that remark completely caught him off guard

He knew then that it wouldn't take much more for him to come. "Nami-ya, lick your fingers."

Nami's breath caught in her throat. His instruction further igniting the pulsing ache of emptiness between her legs.

"Do it." He coaxed, enjoying her laboured breathing. "Rub your clit, and imagine it's my tongue."

Law growled at the pop of her fingers leaving her mouth. The sound automatically made him imagine the head of his cock leaving the warmth of her mouth. "Nami-ya, suck the fingers of your other hand. Loud. I want to imagine you sucking my dick."

"Fucking hell, Nami!" Law cursed as he heard the wet sounds of her fingers in her mouth. Every suck, slurp, and pop urged his hand to move faster. Beads of his viscid lust began to seep from his tip. "Are you touching yourself?" He rasped in a carnal voice

"Uh-huh." Nami sounded, the fingers of her left hand still in her mouth, while she imagined her right were Law's tongue lapping against her clitoris.

"Suck louder, and rub faster." Law croaked.

"Shit, Law." Nami cried out through shaky breathes. "I need you." She whimpered in a thick voice, almost sounding as if she was in physical pain.

"Where are you?" Law growled as he stilled his hand.

"I told you, I'm in the galley."

"No. Stop, Nami-ya." She moaned in complaint, not through pleasure, but did as he asked. "Where the fuck is your ship?" He demanded, trying not to seem angry, but he was too frustrated to sound anything other than that.

"We are about three days away from Raijin Island. Why?" She said breathlessly, squirming where she lay.

"Wait two days. I'll be there in less than two days."

"Really?" Nami groaned.

"Yea. I'm hanging up now. I'm heading to the bridge to change our course."

"Alright." She whispered.

"Just two days, Nami-ya."

"Okay. Night." She smiled, waiting for him to hang up.

"Good night, beautiful." Law said, and placed the receiver down. He stared for a few moments at his burning erection. He was possibly about five seconds from his orgasm before her need became too much for him. He wanted to satisfy her, the thought of her pleasuring herself while thinking of him somehow made him a little jealous, because he wasn't doing it himself.

'Just two agonizing days.' Law told himself, as he tucked his erection back into his jeans, knowing that only a cold shower would help it subside. 'That can wait for a moment though', he thought as he awkwardly made his way to the bridge.


End file.
